The Bet
by coolchic79260
Summary: *Two to Three Shot* They always made bets that turned out bad for one of them in the end. So why is a Superbowl bet diffrient?
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey Guys the Superbowl is coming up and I wanted to make a bet fic about it so I decided to do it with Mr. Anderson and my Ally OC since those two are the funniest Rivals I have ever written so Enjoy everyone :D :D_

"Ok what makes you think the Packers will win Dumbass?" Ally asked as she was having the usual fight with Ken

"Because the Steelers suck that's what Copeland." Ken said as they were attracting a Crowd

"Your mom sucks Anderson!" Ally yelled at him

"And so do the Steelers!" Ken yelled at her

"The Packers suck on Immortal!" Ally yelled at her and the Crowd did the owned woo sound

"Do they always fight like this?" Ally's boyfriend Christopher Daniels asked

"All the time man." Joe said

"When did this start?" Chris asked

"A few months after you went to ROH." Allen said

"Wow I should have came back a few months ago." Chris said "That way I could at least try to stop this."

"No way man these fights are too fun to watch and Katie is the one that breaks them up." Joe said

"Ok douchebag how about we make a bet." Ally smirked

"Alright time to end this." Chris said trying to break it up but Joe and Allen wouldn't let him

"Don't be stupid man these bets are fun to watch." Joe said

"And it's about the Super Bowl so don't ruin it." Allen growled at his best friend

"Alright so _when _the Steelers win you have got to use the song _Black and Yellow _by _Wiz Khalifa _at house shows for a whole month." Ally smirked and the Crowd did the owned woo sound again

"You're right this is getting good." Chris smiled

"Told you man." Joe smiled

"Ok and _when _the Packers win you got to wear their colors as your ring gear for a month." Ken smirked and the owned woo sound was made again

"You're on douchebag." Ally smirked as she and Ken shook hands then pulled apart "Now I'm going to wash this hand since Ken touched it." Then she walked off with Chris following her

"You do realize that you're going to have to be wearing Green Bay colors if Ken wins the bet right?" Chris asked as Ally went and washed her hands

"Which he won't." Ally smirked "Chrissy I have this all figured out I know how to handle bets with Ken."

"Ok how many bets did you have against him?" Chris asked

"About one a month." Ally said as she started drying her hands

"Damn how much do you guys hate each other?" Chris asked

"A whole lot Chrissy a whole lot." Ally said as she hugged Chris and smiled "But I have an excuse to stay away from him now that you're back."

"Well I'm glad to be a distraction for you." Chris laughed

"Yay." Ally laughed "I love you Chrissy."

"I love you too Ally." Chris smiled as he hugged Ally back

_Me: The bet is on! Who will win? Ally or Mr. Anderson? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back early and thought I would write this chapter so I'll have at least some kind of Update before the Superbowl Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

"Hey Chris why did you bring your girlfriend with you this weekend?" Roderick asked as Chris and Ally arrived for an ROH House show and Ally had on a Women's Size Steelers Jersey, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Yellow Converse High Tops

"Three reasons 1 she was off of TNA House shows this weekend, 2 I didn't want her to fight with Anderson this weekend and 3 I need her to convert people around here into Steelers fans." Chris Smirked

"Well she can convert me anytime." Roderick smiled at Ally

"No she won't." Chris said Glaring at Roderick and hugging Ally "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Good point." Roderick mumbled "Later guys." Then he walked off

"Ok why is it that every time I come to an ROH show with you your friends try to get with me?" Ally asked as soon as she and Chris got to his locker room

"Because you're really young and they think I'm too old for you." Chris said as he got ready for tonight

"Screw what they think because you're the only attractive guy around here besides Charlie and he's married." Ally said "Besides that you're the only attractive guy here."

"Even if I look old?" Chris asked

"You look old?" Ally asked raising an eyebrow "I haven't noticed."

"You seriously haven't noticed?" Chris asked

"No I haven't." Ally smiled as her phone rang "Hold on let me get this." Then she answered it "Hello."

"_This Sunday at the Super bowl the winners will be the…GREEN BAY PACKERS!" _Ken yelled

"Keep dreaming Anderson." Ally said "Because the PITSBURGH STEELERS WILL WIN!"

"_Keep Dreaming Copeland because the GREEN BAY PACKERS WILL WIN!" _Ken Yelled _"And when they do you're going to be covered in Green and Yellow for one month."_

"If you mean you using _Black and Yellow _as your theme at house shows for one month then ok." Ally smirked

"_I'll be looking forward to tomorrow WHEN THE STEELERS LOSE!" _Ken Yelled

"Your mom." Ally said annoyed as she hung up on him

"Well there goes reason number 2 why I brought you with me this weekend." Chris said annoyed

"Not my fault he keeps getting my number." Ally said defending her self

"I got a match to do just try converting as many people you can to Steelers fans alright." Chris smiled

"Alright." Ally smiled as she kissed him "Go get them Fallen Angel."

"I will." Chris smiled as he left and Ally walked around

"Hey Copeland is that you?" Charlie asked as he and Shelton walked over to her

"Hey guys what's up?" Ally smiled

"Nothing much." Shelton said "So Chris wanted to spend time with you this weekend?"

"Yeah and Convert you guys to Steelers fans." Ally smiled

"Don't worry about us we're Steelers fans already." Charlie smiled

"Oh thank god." Ally sighed in relief

"Why scared that we were Packers fans?" Shelton asked

"I was scared you guys would act like Anderson." Ally shuddered

"Don't worry we won't ever act like him." Charlie said

"Thanks Guys." Ally smiled

_Me: So not much Converting there huh? Well we'll see who will win :p Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys here is the Final Chapter of this short story and sorry if this story was done halfass but this was one I did for fun and I didn't take it as serious as my other storys so sorry about that. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

"Time for the Steelers to win." Ally smiled as her and Chris were watching the Super Bowl

"You don't know if they'll win or not." Chris said "What if the Packers win?"

"Don't say that I can't think about that." Ally said "I don't want to wear…THEIR Colors as my ring gear."

"Well if they win you might." Chris said

"Don't think about that Chrissy." Ally begged "Think about Anderson using _Black and Yellow _as his theme song for a month."

"Look Ally even if you do have to wear the Packers colors as your ring gear I think they would look cute on you." Chris smiled

"You mean it?" Ally asked

"I mean it." Chris smiled at her

"Awwww Chrissy." Ally smiled then frowned "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME COME ON STEELERS GET YOUR ASSES BACK IN THE GAME!"

"Ally it's only the beginning of the game don't worry alright?" Chris asked "Calm down ok."

"Alright babe it's the only touchdown they'll ever have." Ally smirked

_**45 Minutes Later**_

"We suck this year." Ally sadly said

"Ally they're catching up slowly but they're catching up don't give up hope ok?" Chris asked as he hugged her

"I won't." Ally smiled as she hugged Chris back then she got a text "Hold on babe let me answer this."

"Alright baby." Chris said as Ally checked the text

_Looks like someone is going to sing Green and Yellow soon :D :D- Ken_

_Keep dreaming Anderson the Steelers WILL WIN and LOSE THIS NUMBER!-Ally_

_NEVER!-Ken_

"Dumbass." Ally mumbled to herself as she watched the Super Bowl

"Was that Ken?" Chris asked

"Yes and he's already assuming that that Packers will win." Ally said holding her head "He is such a dumbass."

"Don't let him get to you alright babe?" Chris asked

"Ok Chrissy." Ally smiled then her smile got wider "TOUCH DOWN STEELERS WOOOOOOOOOO."

"Someone is in a good mood." Chris smiled

"Damn right I am." Ally smiled as she danced around a bit than sat down "This is going to turn out in my favor after all."

_**FF Towards the End of the Game**_

"We're screwed at this point are we?" Ally asked

"It looks like." Chris said sadly

"Man I'm going to have to wear their colors." Ally said sadly

"Don't let it get to you alright?" Chris asked as the game was over "Damn we lost."

"Fuck my life." Ally said sadly as her iPhone rang and checked and see who it was then she answered it "Yeah yeah the Super Bowl winners are the GREEN BAY PACKERS!...PACKERS!"

"_How the hell did you know I was going to say that?" _Ken asked

"You're predictable Anderson." Ally said as she hung up "Well my life is over."

"It's not like I said don't let it bother you and I think you'll look cute in them." Chris smiled

"Thanks Chrissy." Ally smiled as she hugged Chris again "Did I ever tell you I love you?"

"I love you too Ally." Chris smiled

_**One Month Later**_

"Ready to come back?" Katie asked Ally as she was returning from her Injury

"You bet Ashley is going to get her ass kicked." Ally smiled then frowned as she put on her outfit for tonight

"Maybe you shouldn't have made that bet with Anderson." Katie said

"But I did and I have to pay for it." Ally said "I wish he lost though I would be laughing for a month."

"But he didn't you did." Katie said

"Some best friend you are to remind me." Ally joked

"Ally act like your ok with it and besides I doubt you'll think about the outfit once the fans see that you're back." Katie smiled "Besides Ashley doesn't know she's facing you tonight."

"That makes it sweeter." Ally smirked "Thanks Katie you're the best friend I ever had." Then she walked away happily

"You sure cheered her up." Chris smiled as he walked up to Katie

"Yeah sometimes best friends help better than boyfriends." Katie smiled "No offence or anything."

"None taken." Chris said then smiled "Although she does look cute in her outfit."

"Even I agree on that." Katie smiled

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Seattle, Washington Madison Rayne!" JB Announced

Ashley's theme played and she came out acting like a spoiled high schooler and when she got in the ring she did her 'Prom Queen' Stuff for the fans then smiled and waited for her opponent but that smile quickly faded

"And her opponent from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Ally Copeland!" JB Announced

_Let it Rock _by _Kevin Rudolf (Feat. Lil Wayne) _played and Ally came out to the biggest pop she ever had as she was wearing a Green Tank Top, Yellow Skinny Jeans and a pair of Green Converse low tops. When she got out she slapped the hands of the fans then got in the ring and smiled and looked at Ashley then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Ashley was down Ally went and got in position and when she got up Ally ran and speared her and won

"Here is your winner Ally Copeland!" JB Announced

After she won she smiled wider and celebrated in the ring a little bit

"_Everyone was right this isn't so bad." _Ally smiled as she thought that _"Sorry Anderson this is one bet you won't be celebrating your win." _

_Me: Now that's what I call a happy ending :D Good thing Ally didn't let this get to her :D I hope you guys liked this :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
